


It's like hanging out { just a little more dangerous }

by Fuuma



Series: The Slyth in red [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Slash, TGS HP AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Sei proprio sicuro che la tua lucertola–»«Drago.»«È un'iguana, Barnum, e lo sai benissimo.»Phineas rallenta il passo, si volta e il sorriso sulle labbra è ciò che fa di lui un perfetto serpeverde: è quel genere di sorriso che prima ti fa venire voglia di prenderlo a sberle e poi, quando meno te lo aspetti, si insinua tra le tue voglie e i tuoi sogni indecenti gettandoti il cuore a battere giù, dritto tra le gambe.«Dunque, ricordi anchetuche è un'iguana.»





	It's like hanging out { just a little more dangerous }

Radici ritorte bucano il terreno in un'arrampicata verso l'alto, attirate dalla luce dell'incanto che illumina le bacchette, intrecci nodosi di legno nero che cigolano, serpeggiano, _vivono_ ad ogni soffio di vento. È la Foresta Proibita che respira al loro fianco, tra fronde di alberi alti quanto palazzi a quattro piani e rovi spinosi che bloccano, aprono e sdoppiano un labirinto di sentieri.

Hanno girato a destra a un certo punto, dove una X giallo limone marchia il tronco di un vecchio pioppo.

Poi a sinistra – la X gocciolava vernice gialla tra due arbusti sottili che si innalzavano dritti e neri ai lati del sentiero, come pali della luce nella Londra Babbana – e di nuovo a destra, un altro albero, un’altra X gialla.

Phillip si obbliga a tenerlo a mente (qualcuno di loro, in fondo, dovrà pur farlo), senza nulla su cui scrivere, non hanno altro modo per ricordarsi la strada fin lì percorsa e, _che Morgana lo affatturri_ , ma non affiderà la loro salvezza alle mani – o alla bacchetta – di Phineas Taylor Barnum. Non per altro, se si trova a girovagare nella Foresta Proibita, invece di pensare al compito di aritmanzia che dovrà consegnare l'indomani, la colpa è del serpeverde che avanza davanti a loro con la bacchetta sollevata e un _lumos_ sulla punta a far luce.

Oltre i confini della Foresta Proibita, la primavera scozzese aveva regalato loro una splendida giornata di sole. Tra le fronde fitte di quel bosco oscuro, però, del sole non arriva nemmeno il riverbero e Phillip ha la sensazione di essere entrato in una diversa dimensione temporale, dove la notte non ha fine e orribili creature attendono nascoste tra gli alberi il momento adatto per attaccarli.

Dovrebbe esserci un limite alle stupidaggini di Barnum, un allarme che suona ogni qual volta il ragazzo sta per fare o dire qualcosa di cui, regolarmente, sarà poi Phillip a pagarne il conto perché non riesce ad impedirsi di dargli retta e perché PT è quel genere di ragazzo che potrebbe davvero riuscire, prima o poi, a portarti sulla luna. Non significa, tuttavia, che gli _creda_. Phillip Carlyle è leale, è sincero, è _tassorosso_ , ma non è certo uno stupido!

È un buon amico, tutto qui, e il famiglio di Phineas, a quanto pare, non ha intenzione di sbucare fuori tanto presto ed evitare loro un'inutile scarpinata.

«Sei proprio sicuro che la tua lucertola–»

«Drago.»

«È un' _iguana_ , Barnum, e lo sai benissimo.»

Phineas rallenta il passo, si volta e il sorriso sulle labbra è ciò che fa di lui un perfetto serpeverde: è quel genere di sorriso che prima ti fa venire voglia di prenderlo a sberle e poi, quando meno te lo aspetti, si insinua tra le tue voglie e i tuoi sogni indecenti gettandoti il cuore a battere giù, dritto tra le gambe.

«Dunque, ricordi _anche tu_ che è un'iguana» pronuncia, senza nemmeno bisogno di usare un tono arrogante per sembrarlo. Ce l'ha scritto negli occhi, ce l'ha stampato in faccia, ce l'ha cucito nella sciarpa verde-argento e marchiato a caratteri cubitali in quel suo maledetto maglione. _Rosso._

E non c'è nulla di più sbagliato di quel maglione per un serpeverde, ma nulla di più giusto per P.T.

Non per questo, però, Phillip è disposto a sopportare oltre le sue idiozie.

«Sei sicuro che la tua _iguana_ » sibila «abbia voluto farsi un giro proprio nella Foresta Proibita?»

«Non è un ambiente troppo buio e troppo freddo per un'iguana?»

Phillip è grato della presenza di Anne e, per una volta, è contento, di non essere l'unico ad annusare il puzzo delle frottole mastodontiche che escono dalla bocca di Phineas con la facilità con cui respira.

«Leopold è diverso dalle altre iguane.»

_Per l'appunto._

È la scusa preferita del Serpeverde. Che funziona quando, in mezzo ai tavoli della Sala Grande, il ragazzo più grande difende Lettie a spada tratta e la definisce bellissima e speciale e non si preoccupa di come sia strano, per un serpeverde, parlare in quel modo di una grifondoro, specialmente quando questa ha peli sul mento di una barba che Phillip non riuscirebbe a farsi crescere nemmeno con una pozione.

Diverso è quando, annoiato da un pomeriggio che avrebbe dovuto passare sui libri, sceglie di coinvolgere Phillip e Anne in una battuta di caccia all'iguana. In quel caso di speciale non c'è niente, se non la pazienza di Carlyle.

«Va bene, Barnum,» decreta Anne, dondola braccio e bacchetta a illuminare il sentiero davanti a loro, affinché riprendano a camminare «temevo solo fossi alla ricerca dei centauri e, in quel caso, staremmo completamente sbagliando direzione.»

Anne avanza.

Phineas, invece, non si muove.

Phillip gli punta la bacchetta in faccia, accecandolo con la luce del lumos, come un detective che ha appena smascherato il sospettato principale.

«A-ah! Dunque avevi realmente solo intenzione di cercare i centauri!» sbotta e Anne solleva la mano per battergli un cinque trionfale traboccante di complicità. Barnum incrocia le braccia al petto, picchiettando la punta della bacchetta sulla propria spalla – ha insegnato personalmente a Carlyle (lo stesso Carlyle che discende da millanta generazioni di maghi purosangue e non saprebbe distinguere un tostapane da una bicicletta) a _battere il cinque_ , non è corretto che lo si usi contro di lui.

«A mia difesa –» sbuffa, in un incipit destinato ad essere brutalmente tranciato.

«No.»

«Ma se potessi –»

«Infatti non puoi.»

«Phillip, se solo mi permettessi di–»

«Ho detto no, Barnum. Innanzitutto dubito fortemente che esista anche solo un centauro che abbia interesse ad incontrare un trio di maghi minorenni –»

«Veramente –»

«Non osare far valere la tua età, _ora_. Non sei proprio nella posizione di vantartene.»

«Hai ragione, continua pure.»

«Nessuno di noi si sarebbe dovuto trovare qui; lo sai quanti punti potrebbero perdere le nostre casate per questa tua bravata? E, ben più importante, hai coscienza del fatto che si chiama Foresta Proibita per una ragione e che questa ragione potrebbe costarci la pelle, vero? Si torna indietro, e nessuna delle tue scuse funzionerà questa volta.»

«Ho capito e mi dispiace, sul serio. Volevo solo...»

Phineas si passa la mano libera dalla bacchetta tra i capelli e Phillip ricorda di averlo visto raramente imbarazzato, tanto che per un attimo quasi non capisce cosa significhi la smorfia maledettamente adorabile del volto altrui, sa solo che è l'espressione più tenera che gli abbia mai visto in faccia; quasi lo infastidisce che anche Anne possa vederlo.

Poi, però, Phineas riprende a parlare e il tassorosso quasi dimentica la presenza dell'amica.

«A breve dovrò mettermi d'impegno nello studio per i M.A.G.O. e non avrò più tanto tempo da dedicare a voi» l'occhiata con cui incatena a sé gli occhi azzurri di Phillip, tuttavia, sospira altro sottovoce, confida un _"a te"_ che galleggia come un segreto inconfessato ed eppure cristallino e perfettamente visibile a chiunque «ma se solo fosse possibile, vorrei poter vivere almeno un milione di sogni e un milione di altre avventure.»

Si china e il bacio che deposita a tradimento sulle labbra di Phillip è ciò che di più vero il serpeverde possegga e, forse, vale quanto quel milione di sogni che desidera.

Quando si tira indietro, Phillip esce da un’apnea che gli sembra essere durate ore e non quei pochi secondi in cui la bocca di Barnum ha posato alla sua.

Phineas schiocca un occhiolino ad Anne e fa dietro-front iniziando a ripercorrere a ritroso il sentiero. Canticchia mentre cammina per uscire dalla Foresta Proibita, alla ricerca delle X giallo limone – _canticchia_ , si ripete Phillip, che lo guarda avanzare e deve prendere, invece, qualche momento perché le proprie gambe ricordino come si cammina e si assicuri che il cuore non gli scoppi come un palloncino nel petto.

Anne trattiene un sorriso tra le labbra, la mano con cui sfiora la guancia di Phillip la ritrova calda e arrossata.

«Ti sei fatto fregare di nuovo» chiosa, tirandogli un buffetto affettuoso.

Phillip si stringe nelle spalle, in fondo, non è che gli dispiaccia così tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, mettetevi ai ripari, perché se ho iniziato perfino con la hogwarts!verse significa che l'ossessione per TGS e la barlyle è ben lontana dal passarmi.  
> Innanzitutto veniamo ai crediti, che sono fondamentali, ovvero che l'ispirazione per ogni fic della raccolta nasce (e nascerà) dalle bellissime fanart di wolf-zaa in cui, per l'appunto Phineas è slytherin, ma veste in rosso, obviously! Ha anche scritto una fic [[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13528809)] ed è la meraviglia, come ogni sua fic su questi due.  
> Pubblicità a parte, ho deciso di mantenere le casate decise da lei, perché suonano perfette per il trio, diversamente invece è per le età. Phillip è probabilmente al quarto o quinto anno di scuola (ancora non l'ho deciso e tanto per ora poco importa), P.T. però pur essendo attualmente al settimo anno ha 20 o 21 anni ed è in realtà "fuori corso". Mettiamola così. Potrei spiegarmi meglio, ma tanto nemmeno questo è importante ai fini della fic, quindi, va bene così e sarà per la prossima, quando la scriverò (fuck yeha, accadrà abbiate fede).  
> Ho avuto meno indecisioni quando invece si è trattato dei famigli. Anne ha un gatto, Phillip ha un gatto e un gufo perché è ricco e può permetterselo, mentre Barnum ha un'iguana. Già, anche in questo deve fare l'esibizionista diverso da tutti. All'inizio ero combattuta tra varano e iguana, ma i primi a quanto pare diventano davvero grossi... non che le iguane maschio non raggiungano il loro metro e ottanta, ma sono già più discrete, ecco.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'8° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione 4 - fic di almeno 1000 parole, rating SAFE e warning SLASH oppure FEMSLASH  
> Questa storia partecipa al “Playing with magic” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> Prompt: 25. A è convinto che il suo animale si sia addentrato nella Foresta Proibita e trascina B/gruppo a cercarlo


End file.
